Super Smash Brother RUMBLE!
by Lordwindwalker
Summary: It's a rainy day and the Smashers are all cooped up. An insane fight takes place leaving only one standing! Find out who it is in this random insanely crazy one shot.


A/N: Got this idea one day when watching Super Smash Bros Brawl videos on Youtube.

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers.

Without Further ADO I PRESENT SUPER SMASH BROS RUMBLE!

It was a dark rainy day in Nintendo Land. And all of the smashers were trapped inside of the Smash Mansion. Tensions were building because well when you trap that much testosterone into one place there's going to be some chaos breaking out more then likely.

In the smashers living room the 1,000th game of Mario Kart Dash was commencing. It was an intense race all four of the smashers had a chance of winning. Yoshi, Mario, Roy and Marth were battling it out of the game cube controllers when Peach stormed into the living room pouting.

"What's a wrong my foxy lady?" Mario asked as Yoshi won the race and began dancing on the couch.

"I can't have my picnic today make it stop raining!" She screeched like a banshee.

Mario laughed heartily. "I can't do that. What do you think I am a freaking miracle maker?" Mario asked her.

She glared at him with the hatred that could scare even Chuck Norris. "I AM A PRINCESS! NOW GIVE ME WHAT I WANT!" Peach ordered him.

"Were not even in Mushroom Kingdom so technically you have no power here." Mario pointed out as steam began to poor out of Peach's ears.

"HOW DARE YOU QUESTION MY AUTHORITY! DEATH TO THE TRATIOR!" Peach bellowed out as she charged forward with her umbrella pointed forward.

Mario jumped off of the couch and the umbrella attack struck Marth in the chest. "OH THE PAIN! I'm dying. She got me. I can see the light already!" Marth said as he fell to the ground reaching for the sky.

Roy turned and unsheathed his sword. "HOW DARE YOU!" He shouted with a war cry and he charged at Peach.

As Roy chased her down the hallway Yoshi looked at Marth and licked his lips. "I'm hungry and well since no one cares about Marth now being he's dead…." Yoshi said with a look of evil in his eye.

Yoshi sprinted over to Marth's body and began nibbling on him. Marth screamed out in pain his foot striking Mario in the face. The red plumber began rolling down the stairs and Marth turned to glare at Yoshi. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU GOING TO DO!" Marth roared at the green dinosaur.

"Well I thought you were dead!" Yoshi replied with a look of panic on his face.

"It was an act you retard!" Marth yelled as he grabbed his sword.

"YOSHI!" Yoshi cried out in fear and turned and ran.

As Mario fell down the stairs he collided into Donkey Kong. The ape did not take this disturbance very well and began screaming and howling. Donkey Kong grabbed Mario's foot and began swinging him through the air and then threw him into the wall. Mario flew through the wall of the bathroom in which Samus was taking a shower she screamed as Mario continued his crash course through the mansion. Link was making out with Zelda on the couch in his room when Mario crashed through his wall which scared Zelda out of the room. Link through a bomb after Mario as he crashed through another wall. The bomb blew up Wario's TV sending the garlic eating fatty to tackle Link to the ground.

Mario finally stopped crashing through walls once he landed in the room of Diddy Kong and Lucas. They were both playing Guitar Hero 3. "No one's gonna take me alive. The time has come to make things right. You and I must fight for our rights. You and I must fight to survive. No one's gonna take me alive. The time has come to make things right. You and I will fight for our rights. You and I will must fight to survive. OH YEA STARPOWER JUST IN TIME FOR THE AWESOME GUTIAR SOLO!" Lucas shouted as he began head banging.

"TRATIORS! Playing a game that doesn't have a Nintendo port! Mario cried as he drop kicked Lucas out of the window into a chain chomp's mouth.

Diddy Kong's jaw dropped. "Mario this is the Nintendo Wii version." Diddy Kong told the plumber.

"NO WITNESSES!" Mario shouted and grabbed Diddy Kong by the tail and threw him out the window as well.

"DONKEY KONGGGGGGG!" Diddy shouted as he to fell into the chain chomps mouth.

Donkey Kong burst in the room and began relentlessly punching the plumber in the face. Mario threw a fire ball at Donkey Kong and hit the ape in the face. "AH MY FACE IS ON FIRE! MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!" He screamed in terror as the flames grew.

Samus jumped into the fray with her helmet off and had a look of anger on her face. "You sick little fat ass pervert it's time you get what you deserve!" She cried as the blue ball of energy emitting from her cannon grew larger.

Mario jumped over Samus' head just as she fired. The blast hit Donkey Kong and sent him flying into the sky until he became a little star.

Mario landed in Link's room and laughed but his laugh ended short by a punch from Wario.

Samus jumped into the room once again getting ready to kill Mario Link was raising his sword getting ready to kill when a scream of terror interrupted it all. "I don't how it happened but she's got a friggin hammer!" Roy shouted as Peach chased him down the hall way.

Pichu ran into the hallway and was smashed by Peach's hammer. "COME HERE ROY!" She belted out.

Peach laughed manically because she finally had Roy in a corner. "What are you going to do now Roy?" She asked with an evil smirk.

"Die?" He asked.

"YES!" She screamed lifting the hammer and smashing it into Roy's skull. Roy fell to the ground dead and she turned and saw Mario. "YOU'RE NEXT!" She screamed waving her hammer in the air.

Mario's eyes widened and he turned and began running for his life.

Marth who was still chasing Yoshi had no idea of the immediate doom he was facing by the hand of Peach. Mario flew by screaming "Mama Mia!"

Marth turned and saw his life flash before his eyes as the hammer came swinging down. The hammer struck Marth's sword and broke it in half and then Peach's swung it in a circle and smashed Marth in the ribs. He fell to the ground with broken ribs and began crying Peach smashed the hammer down one more time upon Marth's legs breaking those and continued after Mario.

Yoshi turned and looked at Marth while laughing. "YOU AIN'T GOT ANY LEGS!" He cried out as he fell upon his prey and began munching on Marth's flesh.

As Mario sprinted around the mansion he realized not only Peach was behind but so was Samus, Link and Wario. Bowser came stumbling out of Snake's room with a rocket launcher. "LOOK WHAT I FOUND!" He shouted out aiming it at Mario.

He pulled the trigger and Mario jumped over the rocket launcher. The rocket sent Peach to her fiery end along with Samus, Link and Wario.

"For the first time in my life I'm happy you're a complete retard." Mario said as Bowser turned and glared at him.

Bowser began firing insanely and Mario dodged every rocket in bullet time just like in the Matrix. The screams of every smasher in the mansion filled the air as rockets ended there lives. Finally after probably everybody was dead Bowser was out of ammo. Mario turned and laughed at him. "WHAT NOW FATTY!" Mario shouted out dropkicking Bowser off the balcony and into the pool.

Mario sighed and wiped the sweat from his forehead. He walked into his room hopped on the computer chair and started playing some peaceful music. "Time to take a nap today has been rough." Mario said to himself getting up to go to his bed.

He stopped in midstep and looked and saw a cardboard box in his room. "Wait a second that wasn't here earlier!" Mario shouted out in fear.

The box flew into the air and Snake was standing there with a pistol in hand he pulled the trigger three time and the bullets hit Mario smack dead in the center of his head.

Snake grinned to himself. "Operation destroy Nintendo complete." He called into his base. "Now time to take out Xbox."

THE END!

A/N: If you like this or like any of my other stories go read A Smashers Road Trip!


End file.
